Luna Crawford
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: -Sort of a spin-off of Mary poppins...except she's not a mary-sue- Luna is Ienzo's nanny, but Luna accidentaly started flirting with Braig, and she has some pedophilic tendancies. Rated M for the 2nd chapter and on.
1. Chapter 1

The castle's walls were high as I approached, a fountain was the center piece of the front courtyard. True to it's name, Radient Garden was ornamented with several flower beds. I inhaled sharply and was very nearly knocked down by the overwhelming scent of the flora.  
"Good gracious...!" I exclaimed, coughing into my hanky. My traveling bag was in my other hand, holding my belongings and a few toys and games for the child that I was to be a nanny for.  
My dress seemed out of place when I walked through the crowded streets, foreign in it's 20s style complete with a bustle for the occassion. My hair is jaw-length and a soft, pale lilac, my eyes are completely white.  
I always had a fondness for children, exspecially school-age children, so I became a nanny. My advertisment was small, but apparently the owner of this castle saw it and was in need of my services.

Fortunantly, I was met at the drawbridge.  
"Hello, Miss. Welcome to Radient Garden." He spoke in a soft yet sort of rough voice and had black cornrows.  
I curtsied, "Thank you, my name is Luna. I am the nanny that Ansem hired."  
He nodded, "I see, well, right this way."  
We traveled in silence down a few corridors until we reached a door.  
"Master Ansem is inside." The man bowed, "I have some other things to attend to, you understand."

I never got my escort's name, but Ansem was indeed waiting for me.  
"Miss Luna, you're early." The blond man noted.  
I hung my head, "Terribly sorry, but I was just so eager to meet the child."  
"Of course, and while I am pleased by your enthusiasm, I must say that it is usually bad manners to arrive twenty-two minutes early to most occassions." He reprimanded.  
I nodded hastily, "I offer my most sincere apologies, Sir."  
He waved my comment away and smiled, "Well, I just hope you don't expect your billable time to start for the next twenty minutes."  
"Yes Sir." I grinned back, dipping my head slightly.  
He handed me a map of the area, "It can be very easy to get lost here, exspecially if you're a seventeen year old girl, if you ever need directions don't be scared to ask one of my apprentices."

My room was marked on the map, I was across the hall from Braig and right nextdoor to Ienzo, the child that I was to watch. There was also a door that connected Ienzo's and my room so that I could have 24/7 access to the child when needed. I passed many doors on my way, but I was too busy following the map to notice.  
I peeked into the boy's room, "Ienzo?" He wasn't there, but his bed was unmade under a window, and numerous chapter books litered the floor around his bed. The toys were scarce, a few toy Keyblade Wielders and Heartless on his desk, and a small box of crayons was on one of the shelves. Books that wern't strewn about his floor were kept on the shelves as well, and a few poorly drawn pictures, done in crayon, of a family were taped on his walls.

I turned as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Ienzo.  
I blinked as he stepped onto the threshold, he was supposed to be eight years old, but he looked five.  
He was clad in a white lab coat and the sleeves were rolled up several times but his hands were still half-covered. A V-neck top was under it, along with plain pants and black shoes. His hair was short, slate coloured, and his bangs covered his right eye. His eyes were bright blue.

"Hello! My name's Luna. I'm your nanny." I told him.  
Ienzo frowned slightly, but said nothing.  
"Ansem hired me." I tried to make conversation.  
He walked past me, into his room, and sat down on his bed.

Was he mute? I hoped not, as I didn't know sign language.  
"Uhm...?" I was at a loss, he just sat there, staring at me. I sighed and smiled, "It's rude to stare you know."  
Instantly Ienzo blinked and his gaze shifted, almost as if he were embarassed.  
I walked over to the wall in another attempt at conversing with this child. "So..." I started, pointing at his drawings, "You drew these? Is there a story behind them?"  
He didn't respond, but he looked down at his feet which were hanging a few inches off the floor. Slowly, he nodded.  
"Yes?" I egged him on, hoping to get some talk out of him.

"It's...my family." He spoke softly, but clearly.  
I nodded, "Uh-huh, so I see. Mommy and Daddy, and there's you in the front."  
I saw the smile etched in Crayola on the Ienzo-Drawing's face, "Well, don't you look happy in this picture!"  
I sat down quietly at the foot of his bed, "But...you aren't now. Why is that?"  
He didn't look at me, nor did he respond.

"Ienzo, dinner's read-" A blond man stopped at the door, "Oh! Hello miss, I assume you are the nanny. My name is Even, pleasure I'm sure."  
I smiled, "Yes, I'm Luna."  
He nodded, "Now, as I was saying, dinner is ready. Ienzo, remember to wash thoroughly beforehand."  
"Yes sir." Ienzo got up and walked out into the hall.  
I followed, but lagged behind to talk to Even.

"He seems so..." I groped for the right word.  
"Sad?" Even offered.  
I snapped my fingers,"Yes!"  
"...He barely spoke to me." I confided.  
Even nodded, walking along, "Yes, well...The child's parents are dead, and we, that is Master Ansem, took him in."  
I let out a small gasp, "What? Oh...poor thing, and at such a young age."  
I clasped my hands together, and hung my head, shaking it back and forth quickly, "Oh, I know that we must fight the evil that resides in our hearts...but what true good shall come of these dreadful Keyblade Wars? And at what cost?!"  
"Honestly, I don't think we want to see the bill." Even said, holding the door for me.  
"Indeed we don't..." I murmured, taking my seat.

Later that same day I yawned, pausing momentarily in my sewing. I glanced outside for a moment, it was such a nice da-  
"Ienzo!" Scattering my cloth and needle, I lept to my feet as I saw him outside, surrounded. I darted out of my room and down the front hall. Making a mad dash for the front gate, I summoned my staff. I jammed the petrified wood to the ground and catapulted myself in a flip to land with a flair in front of Ienzo. The Unversed wavered back and forth in all their wretchedness. How I loathed these creatures.

I hesitated as I felt a small tug on the back of my dress and looked over my shoulder. He was looking up at me, then at the heartless, afraid.  
My mind flashed, only for a moment, back to my preteen years; I fought relentlessly against these creatures, but thrived only for myself...I had no one.  
My senses faltered only a moment, then were brought back by another tentative tug on my dress.  
This wasn't the old days, I wasn't alone, and I wasn't fighting for _my_ life.  
I was fighting for someone else's.  
I now had a true reason to fight; Ienzo, clinging to my dress.

I gave him a reassuring smile, pulling my dress from his hands, and flung myself at the monsters. In a few slashes and parries, they were finished.  
I turned around, my staff vanishing in a flash. "Are you alright?" I kneeled and held his face in one hand, looking him over.  
"Uh-huh..." He didn't resist me as I checked his person for damage, and he was thankfully unscathed.

I had a bad habit, which was my tendancy to baby. I then picked him up behind his knees, my other hand on his back. Ienzo made a small noise of protest, and I almost set him down, until his arm curved around my neck instinctivly.  
He fell silent again, then his other hand wrapped around the other way.  
"Momma used to carry me this way..." He murmured softly in my ear.  
I looked down, my snowy eyes softening at his words. I felt a little shiver run through the small boy in my arms, and another...his breathing was erratic.  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered, making to set the sniffling child down.  
Ienzo hiccuped as his feet hit the ground, "S -hic- S'okay...I didn't really mind..."  
"Hm? Then...?" I made a motion to pick him up again and this time he put up his arms to make it easier. His arms wrapped around my neck insinctivly and I smiled, holding him close as I walked up the steps to the castle.

* * *

"Look..." I pointed outside, the summer sun was just now setting and the fireflies were rousing.  
Ienzo watched the little bugs flash on and off like Christmas lights, and a small smile played on his lips. The subtle action was infectious and I was smiling too. I was surprised when Ienzo, in his white pajamas, crawled across his sheets to sit on my lap as I kneeled on his bed. He opened his window and the room was suddenly filled with the echoing call of the crickets and the scent of summer.  
"There's so many..." The slate-haired boy murmured, leaning back on me.  
My hand brushed his bangs from the side of his face, tucking them behind his ear, and I hesitantly made him lay down. I pulled up the plain covers, "Time for bed, I stay with you for a bit."

I paused before sitting in the chair next to his bed, "Fermes les yeux."  
"...Huh?" He questioned.  
I smiled and chuckled a little, "Close your eyes."  
Ienzo made an Oh face and shut his eyes, laying back on his pillow.  
(*) My fingers tenetivly danced across his face, just lightly touching. They made invisible patterns across his nose, eyes, brow, and cheeks. He jumped at first, then settled down and relaxed to the finger tips skating across his features. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

I shut his door quietly as possible and turned. I almost screamed, I was all but nose to nose with an apprentice.  
"Oh, heh...sorry. You okay there?" He asked, backing up, "I'm Braig."  
"Braig, nice to meet you...yeah, I was startled. I just finished putting Ienzo to sleep." I smoothed my dress nervously, this apprentice was kind of cute.  
He nodded, undoing his necktie, "I just got back in from patrol- Wait...you got Ienzo to sleep that quickly?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Wow," Braig smiled, "Master Ansem wasn't kidding when he said you were good."  
I blushed, "He said that? I had no idea that I was seen so highly by the master."  
"Yep, he said you saved the kid from a bunch of heartless." He was rocking back and forth, his hands in his pockets, "Seems like you'll fit right in."  
"I see..." I coughed, "Well, I suppose I will see you again. Good night."

I made for my room and shut the door, collapsing on my bed.  
"Day one is over...onward I go." I mummbled into my blankets.

* * *

The sun shone down in a cascade of yellow, the birds were chirping inceasantly, and I was helping Ienzo into his lab coat. I rolled the sleeves once, twice, three times bfore they were short enough. I buttoned it up and said, "Don't worry, you'll grow into it."  
"...Everyone says that." Ienzo was back to his usual down-in-the-mouth personality.  
"Uh-huh, that's 'cause it's true." I mummbled with a hairpin in my mouth as I fixed my hair. We were going on an outing to buy some groceries  
"No...I don't think I will...the doctor says I'm only going to be five feet tall." He stated in a hollow, dead-pan tone.  
I looked over my shoulder as I finished pinning up my bundle of lilac hair, "Oh really? And who might this doctor be?"  
He said, "Even."  
I sighed and kneeled to grab his little hands, "If Even said the sky will be...lime green, in five years; Would you listen?"  
Ienzo was trying not to smile, "...No, that's silly."  
"And the notion that you will only be five feet tall is silly too." I told him, standing up, "What does he know? Boys get crazy growth spurts in their teen years."

Ienzo still stared off at the floor in a daze, not smiling.  
I huffed and scooped him up. He let out a cry as I tossed him up and caught him, snuggling him close and spinning. I heard muffled laughter against my shoulder and laughed too. I only stopped when I heard a cough from the door, it was Braig.  
"Well well, looks like you two get along pretty well." He smiled at me and I swallowed, getting my hanky out to hide my blush.  
"Y-yes, well...uhm, we should be going. We're going to the market." I ushered Ienzo out of the room hasitly

"Where do you think you're going?" Even stopped the boy.  
Ienzo looked up, "Outside, we're going sh-"  
Even turned Ienzo to face him, his expression worried, "You can't, it's too dangerous!"  
Ienzo faltered and look at me, "But I'll be with Nana Luna..."  
"Well fine, go on and go outside, and when a heartless appears out of nowhere and steals your heart you can answer to the darkness!" The blond almost screamed.  
Ienzo blinked back, wide-eyed, and then clung to my dress's bustle, piping a quick, "Okay!"  
"Even! That's no way to speak to a child!" I scolded angrily, turning to pick up and carry Ienzo outside, "You'll give him a phobia!"

* * *

_(*) My dad used to do this to me when I was little, it was sooooooooooooo nice._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ienzo, bath time! I've already drawn the water!" Even called.  
I blinked, "Oh, are you going to-?"  
Even turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Hm? Ah, no...my dear, you must've understood that children do need baths, and you _are_ his nanny."

"You mean you want me to..." The soft pink glow of a blush lit up my cheeks, but it disapeared as quickly as it had been aroused, "I understand, well...I've never had to do this sort of thing, but I don't suppose it should be too difficult."  
"That's the spirit Luna!" Even chirped before he left me to attempt this task.

I glanced back at Ienzo and felt the blush return, "Okay, well...uhm, where shall we start?"  
He was silent, but started to slip out of his lab coat and socks and head over to the bath room.  
I walked over and kneeled, fummbling to help him with his shirt and pants. I swallowed as I help him slip out of the last garmet. He really was pale, but had such a nice figure for a child. I had to mentally slap myself as my gaze tried to venture south. I only saw what I knew I would, his balls hadn't dropped yet, but what was I expecting? I simply helped him into the warm bath.

Ienzo's eyes drifted shut as he rested his head back on the porcelain side of the tub, his pale skin turning a soft pink from the hot water.  
I sat back on my heels as I rolled up my sleeves and secured my hair. I had no idea what I was supposed to do.  
My hand reached for the shampoo, "What shall I start with? Your hair?"

"Mmm... No. I'd like you to wash my body first. Then you can wash my hair," Ienzo smiled, apparently no one had ever given him the choice, and sat up in the bath to allow me access to his shoulders and back first.  
I blushed again, but kept it under my control, "Alright." I quickly switched out for a soft bath cloth. I reached forward again and began running the soapy cloth over Ienzo's chest, keeping my blush under control again. In a shy way, I kept his distance from his nipples, washing the entirety of his pale chest and stomach before running the rag hurriedly over the two soft pink nubs.

The slate-haired boy gave a little gasp and drew back slightly when I rubbed the cloth over his nipples, his arms coming instinctively to his chest to cover them. He bowed his head, hiding his face and he said, rubbing his arms, "It's cold in here Nana Luna. Could you hurry?"

"O-of course... Hold out your arms please," I swallowed slightly, trying to ignore the soft gasp I had roused from Ienzo as I leaned forward and ran the cloth down his arms now, washing them gently. I did the same to the young boy's legs, but was extremely timid when I was finished with them and I knew that I had to move on to his pelvis. I told Ienzo to kneel in the bath now so that I could wash the child's hips and inner thighs before moving around to quickly do the same to his rear.

I moved my hands around to his front now, keeping my head bowed to hide the extreme blush that now colored my cheeks as I began to clean between Ienzo's legs. I pushed his legs apart gently, the boy's knees sliding easily over the bottom of the tub to give me access.

I heard Ienzo's breath catch in his throat when the cloth begin to rub gently at the tender, flat spot between his rear and testicles. I looked up when I saw Ienzo stop breathing, "Are you alright Ienzo?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, gnawing at the inside of his lip. "Yes, I'm alright. The cloth is just a little cold..." he said, looking away from me, he was lying.

"Oh, you should have told me. I'm sorry," I dipped the rag into the hot water of the bath, then began to resume my washing, moving from his scrotom to his strangely half-erect penis, still trying to hurry so that it wouldn't seem like I was lingering there.  
I jumped a bit as he suddenly moaned out loud, his eyes screwing shut as he tilted his head back just a bit.  
My eyes were wide and my hands were frozen on his body as I stared, a crimson blush crawling over my cheeks, "D-did I... hurt you?"

"No... Not at all... That felt very good actually..." Ienzo mumured, and in the back of my mind I knew that if he were just a bit older he wouldn't have been so honest. His eyes were glazed in pleasure and he groaned softly, his eyes begging as he looked up into mine, "Please don't stop what you were doing..."  
I nodded shyly and turned my eyes down again to his premature length, this was new and pleasurable to him. I turned for just a moment, the door was shut so I locked it. It would be the end of my career if I was caught man-handling a child...even if he did want it.

I dropped the rag into the water and rinsed Ienzo's body of soap first, then wrapped my arm around the small boy's waist and let my other hand close around his length. I felt a slightly elated sensation rising in myself as I heard Ienzo moan again and shudder in pleasure just from the grip I had on the pale boy's penis.

He pushed his hips forward against my hand, his own hands back on my shoulders for balance. His length hardened fully when I began to move my hand up and down on it, rubbing it, stroking it tenderly. I eagerly took the head into my mouth, and just as eagerly, I took all of Ienzo in my mouth, (not that it was too hard to do) noticing that I could now feel Ienzo's racing pulse against the back of my tongue. I bobbed my head a little, my hands latched onto the boy's hips. He could only moan with what was happening as my wet tongue slid over the head of his length and circled around it, "Nana..."

I didn't pay any attention to my own title slipping from Ienzo's mouth, only to the child's erection in my mouth. I felt his body start to shiver and knew that it was only a matter of minutes before he was finished.  
The warm white liquid of Ienzo's prepubecent essence filled my mouth, sweet at the tip of my tongue, but a little bitter when I swallowed. I only pulled away when I was sure that I had gotten all of it and smiled down at Ienzo's pleased expression, "I take it you liked that..."

"Very much..." He stated with childish honesty, and sank down into the bath again, his erection fading as he opened his blue eyes to look at me. He grinned suddenly, leaning forward and up to press a tiny kiss to my lips, "Thank you."  
I blushed, "You know, if this gets out I could easily lose my job...so-?"  
"Don't tell?" He asked, "Of course, I'm not a tattle-tale...besides, it felt so...nice. Why would I get you in trouble?"

* * *

"Ienzo's in an extremely good mood today..." Even noted.  
I shrugged, "It's a nice day and his clean, why shouldn't he be happy?"  
The blond narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but...he usually hates baths..."  
"Really?" I tried to sound casual, but I'm sure I sounded nervous, "I just brought in a few bath toys."  
"Ah, that's why." Even said, "He loves to keep his hands busy."  
I smirked at my suddenly perverse thoughts, but I finished my glass of sweet tea, "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

"Hey!"  
I turned sharply, "Shh! I just got him to sleep."  
Braig stopped in front of me, "Sorry, geez. Anyway, it's still early, how's about a drink?"  
"I'm seventeen." I muttered.  
"So?" He asked, "Tons of underaged kids get alcohol from adults all the time."  
I crossed my arms, "...I don't drink."  
"Ever tried?"  
"No."  
Braig grinned, his arm slipping around my shoulders, "Then how do ya know if you never try?"

"Look, I don't want to. Okay?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I turned heel.  
But Braig wasn't about to take No for an answer, "Aw, c'mon babe. I promise, if you don't like it then you can leave and go straight home."  
I caved, "You promise?"  
He raised his right hand, "Scout's Honor."  
I snorted a little, I doubted that he'd ever been in scouts. "Oh, alright."

It was only me and Braig occupying the bar.  
I turned back to Braig and smiled lightly, nodding to myself. "Soo...not a very happening place?" He pushed a drink twards me, and of course, I drank it.  
Well, I can't say much about what we spoke about. After a couple of drinks and laughs, I started slurring my words, saying things in the back of my mind. Braig was no diffrent.

"I think we should go to my place, y'know?" He cooed, swaying his hand in the air pointlessly.  
"I feel..." I finished my drink, "The same way."  
Surprisingly, I was serious.

He leaned forward and roughly grabbed me by the back of my neck, pressing our lips together. I opened my mouth to his as our tounges rolled and moved in an almost snake like way.  
We broke apart for air, Braig smiled, "Still wanna leave, Luna?"  
"To your place? Sure." I giggled and we walked, well, swayed to his room.

Braig had pulled me onto his bed, mounting me. He pinned my hands above my head, kissing down my neck. I let out a light moan, my half lidded eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

I'm not sure how it happend, but my dress was soon off, along with Braig's shirt and pants. I smirked and flipped us, straddling him. I pulled teasingly at the waist-band of his boxers. Braig moaned as I pinned down his hips, my tounge trailing up his inner thigh and to his crotch. I pressed his lips to his cock, sucking lightly. His back arched into my warmth, palms pressing against the sheets under us. All I could hear was moans, his moans. Far away I could hear the clock ticking, the squeaks of the bed as my head moved up and down. But none of that mattered.

He gasped, as I lifted his legs onto my shoulders, getting a more deeper acsess to his erection. My tounge was trailling down his shaft now. Then I took him all in my mouth, bobbing my head as I lightly sucked in unison.

Then I stopped, right before Braig came, I stopped.  
"N...Please...Luna...I'm so...c-close..." He panted as he eyed me lustfully.  
"Take me then." I murmured, flipping us again.  
He understood, then asked the age-old phrase, "Do you trust me?"  
I slowly shut my mouth and nodded, I didn't want Braig to worry just because he was dealing with a virgin.

I heard something that sounded like, 'I won't hurt you,' Or 'don't worry,' I couldn't tell.  
But I could tell that I was feeling pain.  
"N-Nnn!" I groaned in pain, biting my lower lip.

"So..." His tone was nervous at the audiable snap as my barrier broke, "I just popped your cherry, eh?" I could feel his concerned look, it made me feel better, so I just nodded. I guess I really did like him.  
"Look, you could've told me..." Braig seemed a bit...shy? No, worried was more like it.  
I shook my head, "No. I want this, okay?"  
Braig nodded to himself, "Alright...well, let's just be safe. 'Kay?"  
I almost laughed, _now_ that he realized I wasn't an experienced whore, he wanted to be safe.

He quickly pulled out and reached into his bedside drawer, bringing out one of the little wrapped packages.  
"Uh...you want to?" He asked me, holding it out.  
I blushed, but took it, opening it. I fummbled to figure which way was which, then I made sure not to catch any of his dark pubic hair in the latex.  
"G-good, you know not to just put it on any which way...yeah..." He apparently felt the need to comment on me now, give me feedback, "It can hurt like a bitch if you get hair caught in it..."  
"Braig?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up and screw me."

Briag seemed a bit taken back, but complied and rentered my warmth. It felt a bit hurtful like before, but I adjusted almost immediately, moaning and gasping as he fully entered me. After he was all the way in, I looked up and him and he looked at me, snowy white meeting chocolate brown, and he started to pump in and out of me.  
Contrary to popular belief, sex does not last for several minutes and consists of very little dialogue except the occassional panting of a name or call to God. This went on for merely a few minutes; Three or four, but no longer.

My climax came explosivly and my insides gripped the hard organ inside me. The tightness was too much and pushed Braig over the edge, and I started to breathe heavily as he pulled out of me. I leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're amazing..." I murmured, sleepily kissing the tanned flesh of his neck.  
I felt and heard him sigh, "Really? Why me?"  
I wasn't really angry, but I feined a growl of irritation, "Geez, can't you even take a compliment?"  
Braig blinked for a moment, then closed his eyes again, "Hm, sorry...thanks."  
I was too drowsy and content to be exsasperated with him, plus it's not how I truely felt.

I was laying on his right arm, which had comfortably weaved his calloused fingers into my hair. I just curled one leg around both of his, hooked my right arm on his left shoulder and snuggled into his collar bone, inhaling his scent.  
It was movie perfect, like a perfect romance flick...complete with the unwanted knock on the door just as we were getting comfortable.

"Aw, what the-?" Braig growled, tugging up his boxers so that he was decent(ish), "That had better not be who I think it is..."  
I gripped the sheet at my sternum and watched from the bed as he opened the door.  
"Hey, Trigger, mind keeping it down? Aleus and me are playing poker, and we can hear you two next door as if the wall were Kleenex." Dilan was standing in the hall.  
Braig nodded, leaning against the doorframe, "Yeah, yeah, we're done now. Alright? So cool it."  
"Thanks, and uh," Dilan peeked over at me, "I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut about her." I faintly heard him whisper something along the lines of, "Nice catch." to Braig.

"Sorry about that...ugh, I can't believe it's already after one." He sat back down on the bed, "I gotta be patroling the gates at seven...ugh..."  
I pulled him back down to laying next to me, "Then you should get what sleep you can." I lightly kissed his nose and pulled up the sheets.


End file.
